Shadow's of Midnight
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Kamui and Subaru Winterborn, are pure blood vampire. They are also a twins. Legends of twins say they bring disaster. Through their life it's only seemed to have been proven true.
1. Oruha the Song of Parting

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

Author's Note: This has been in my Brain for a good two years! It may not be good but hey I'm happy I finally did it!

* * *

Kamui's PoV

She smelled of Honeydew and Lavender. She had long curly hair, her cheeks a health flush. Her lips were painted bright red like blood. Her eyes green like I've never seen on a human. She wore the color of mourning at all times. yet remained so undauntedly positive. She was always warm, and comforting. The pulse if her heart, carried more powers and hope than any song that could be sung.

She was the first person to ever hold me like that, with tenderness. She didn't judge me, she always held my hand. I can't recall a memory where she hasn't ended up holding me. She loved me, more than my mother had. With her even my most blood stained moments were relatively pleasant.

There where times I had to avoid her, and it hurt. She was threatened by a level E once, I killed it before it could touch her. She treated me no different, it was like she was immune to fear. To the thought of danger. I loved that about her, but I also feared for her most because of it. As happy as we were, I knew it wouldn't last. There were three out comes to our fates.

One: I would out live her and her warmth.

Two: she would witness my hunger and fall victim.

Or three: I would be torn from her.

If I had been born human, an only child. Would I have been able to be her son? Would I have been more or less to her?It was a brilliant winter when we were torn apart. If I stayed how long before someone came to kill her?

* * *

There is a Bar in the Town of spirits by the name of CLOVER. The owner of that bar is a woman, a beautiful woman. A woman with the voice that God mourns the lose of, with the power to make hell itself weep.

_Take Me_

_Someplace Far away_

_Take Me_

_To A True Elsewhere_

_My First thought_

_Take Me_

_To the Start of Dreams_

_Take Me_

_To the end of time_

_My Last wish_

_My last thought_

_And my last wish_

_So take me_

_To my bliss_

All persons in the bar clapped, she made her way from the stage. She when to the bartender. "Caldina, where did he go?" She asked not seeing her little companion where she had left him. "He went over to the window and hasn't moved since. He looks like a guard puppy, with that serious face." The tanned woman snickers in good nature. The dark haired woman smiled as well. She saw him at the table by the window gazing intently at the snow. As if expecting it to jump up and attack.

"Stay from the windows you'll catch a cold." The dark haired woman said, making her way toward the silent boy. "Would you like something to drink? Hot chocolate?" The boy nodded still gazing out the window. She came over and sat the cup beside him. His gaze never strayed from the glass frame. "Is something the matter? Your quiet but never this quiet." She placed a hand on his shoulder when a loud howling bush of wind beat against the window. His eyes narrowed. "Something's coming this way." The boy patted her hand, as he left his seat. She went to stop him. She caught his eyes flash from amethyst to the familiar lemon like amber color. She knew she could do nothing. He dawned the coat she had bought him, and left without any farther words.

Her fist clenched, she was too worried for him to just let it pass. Sh placed on her own coat. "Caldina, Watch the place for me I need to step out for a bit." She called out over her shoulder. "You got it boss!" Was her response.

Stepping out she was immediately blinded by the snow which had picked up exponentially compared to moments ago. 'Where could he have gone? In this snow he could catch Pneumonia!' After a few minutes of searching through the harsh winds, she caught a glimpse of this obsidian hair. "Kamui!" She called out to him, noticing the group of people surrounding him. They all turned to her, all except Kamui. One of the people around Kamui, grew a face splitting primal leer. They charged for her, next she knew blood was spilt around her not a drop touched her. She saw the man before her was slit in many chunks in front of her.

"Who said any of you we're allowed to touch, let alone attempt to devour what's mine." A harsh tone bit out she was shocked to hear such a tone escape Kamui's mouth. He was always so docile, so calm and collected. Yet there he stood claws elongated, sharp and deadly. He looked at his kill in bone chilling fury. The people bowed, set on one knee. "Forgive us, that was a level D just turned he had yet to learn restraint. It will not repeat." Kamui's claws shrunk back, he liked the blood off his fingers. His gaze not leaving the corpse, as it began to turn to sand. His amber eyes narrowed. "I will return, none are allowed but my self to enter this town from here on." He turned to the bowing man. "Am I understood." They nodded and stood, they began leading him away.

"Kamui? Where are you going? What's going on?" She called out to him once more. He turned to her his eyes once again amethyst, he gave a slight smile. "Bye, I wish I could have stayed with you in a _True Elsewhere_. Oruha."

"Kamui!" She called but he never turned back.

* * *

Author's Note: If your wondering yes, Oruha does know Kamui's a vampire. It was something he couldn't and didn't want to hide from her. Song is oruha's song from Clover the clamp manga that's still on hiatus. It songs distant and sad. Check it out!


	2. At Dusk the Knight Began

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

Author's Note: This has been in my Brain for a good two years! It may not be good but hey I'm happy I finally did it!

* * *

_Twins._

_It was a Cursed word in this blood stained world. A sin. It's a Sin not to be born alone. Why? Why is it that way? How is it twins can cause, Drought, Famine, Death and the such?_

_Twins aren't meant to survive in the wombs of Predators. To devour each other is there fates, a curse is placed on all childern born of a Pair._

_ In the house of Winterborn, a Pure blood clan of Vampires, twins were conceived and born. The twins both boys, both pure blood heirs to the house. Why have both survived? Was it fate? Was it a Mistake? At infancy they where separated, the Elder would be the heir the other a secret. They sent the younger away, with a different branch of family._

_The Heads of the Winterborn never would have thought that the younger would be the stronger of the two. After much thought they saw there errors, but what they had done had already done its damage. They requested that he be brought back to them, they got what they wanted. _

_Both twins would meet._

* * *

"Are you sure, Yuko-san?" The inquiry came from a green eyed youth, his hair was jet black like Raven's feather. He looked to the elegantly dressed woman with silk strands of Ink black hair who layed spawled out on a large couch. "Maybe it's just a coincidence that he's atttending?" He suggested nervously. She gave him a dissaproving look. "Okay okay. Not a coincidence. But really, what if he hates me?" She remained silent as he continued.

"I've done nothing to him directly, but with my birth he was sent away. I've done nothing to hurt him but then again I've done nothing to help him." He bemoaned what ailed him. She chuckled crossing her legs. "What ever will be will be."

The woman removed herself from the couch, and made her way to the door. The boy stood to follow. Entering the hall he was greeted win the mutters of some Pure Bloods, Aristocrat Vampires, and level C vampires. Moments after his entering the doors to the grand hall opened, with a blast of winters breath. A boy similar to him in every way stood amongst cloaked chaperones.

His short curly ebony blew violently through the harsh snowy wind that danced around him. His attention diverting as he turned his head, taking in the new environment. His arm was covered in blood, vampires thrive off of blood, but his anger was practically suffocating.

He finally faced the green eyed boy. "You are my elder Brother, Subaru Correct?" Subaru nodded, stepped toward him with his hand out streched to him. He rushed at him. He embraced him tightly. "Don't force me to kill you, brother." He whispered in Subaru's ear. Subaru stiffened, that's not exactly what he had expected there first conversation to be.

"Why would I want to do that?" He whispered back. Their lives lower than a murmur, as to not alert the others in the vicinity. "Will not be anyone's tool, or shield. You'd be wise to know, and remember this." He pulled away. Expression blank as he grabbed Subaru's hand and gripped it tightly. "I've been told a lot about you." Subaru gave a slight smile. "Is that so, I've heard very little about you. I hope we get to know one another better."

"Is that so." Kamui plainly said, he squeezed Subaru's hand a fraction tighter. Subaru didn't wince. To on lookers it merely looked like an awkward reunion between brothers, not the battle for dominance that it was, well most on lookers. Mahogany eyes watched in amusement a secret smile on his lips. They clapped as the two stood beside one another. Their parents stood behind them now completing the _reunion_. A boy with wavy brown hair made his way over to the floor. "Kaname Kuran-sama, come to meet our youngest?"

"Yes indeed I have, Winterborn-sama." He responded politely to the elder pureblood. "Kamui Winterborn, it's an honor to meet you would mind a dance with me?" Warily he agreed. Taking the offered hand he was lead to the floor. "Your quiet interesting. You know?" Kamui narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You smell like humans, many of them but one scent is strongest. And on your hand.." He gripped the bloody hand for emphasis. "Is not human blood? Is it?" He stated knowingly. "Do you have compassion for humans?" Kaname asked dipping Kamui, who looked at him unimpressed and unfazed. He was growing bored. "No, just respect for one."

He placed his hand on Kaname's chest to push him away. Kaname placed a hand over the one on his chest and held it tight. "You may be stronger than your brother, or other vampires but do you believe your stronger than the blood of a Kuran?" Kaname drawled, his nails dug into Kamui's skin carefully not to draw blood, but enough to warn him. Kamui didn't even so much as flinch. "You really do interest me," Kaname said smiling at him. He let Kamui go. "I do hope we can meet again, and do clean of the blood it's so distracting. It's nearly killing your guests." Kaname chuckled. Kamui stared at him. "I couldn't careless what becomes any of them." He said bluntly. "I see." He said with his own expression anything but bored.


	3. Broken Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Or Set Fire To The Rain.

Author's Note: This has been in my Brain for a good two years! It may not be good but hey I'm happy I finally did it! Thanks to Kid'sDarkWolf and Reimei-Tsuki for reading!

Dedicated To: Reimei-Tsuki for being my first review, and because she enjoys the pairing! She made me smile so much that day! Still happy!

* * *

I let it fall, my heart

And as it fell, you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak

To stand in your arms without falling to your feet

* * *

A figure abandoned in the snow, payed facing the white clouded sky. "F-fai...!" The creaked voice of the young boy cried. Calling out to brother who also laid in the snow some distance from himself. He was weak and frail, he looked malnourished. His long wavy hair a dusky yellow. He reached out his hand reaching for a distant vision beyond the clouds. His foggy blue eyes growing more and more clouded. "Don't close your eyes if your trying to live." A voice spoke to him. Was this person _Scolding_ him? He ignored the thought. If this person was a threat, they wouldn't be telling him things that would preserve his life. "I-i'm not." He crocked. His throat feeling raw and scratchy. Having not eaten or drank for days. It caused him to cough up what ever air had invaded his lungs from speaking. His head throbbed. And he could taste blood at the base of his throat.

* * *

But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew

All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true

And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win

* * *

"If your not trying to live you would never have reached out." His vision was being swallowed by black. Some thing splattered on his face. 'It's warm.' He thought vargly as it traveled down his face. Another drop. Then another. His mouth was filled with a thick almost coppery liquid, it burned as it traveled down his throat. He opened his eyes. To see a beautiful young boy stood above him. His eyes an odd amber though it suited him perfectly. His skin was pale but, he looked healthy. His eyes had him stunned they were a bright and lovely violet.

* * *

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

* * *

"Boy, what is it?" He whispered. His was voice like a breeze. He couldn't turn his eyes from him. His eyes suddenly overflowed, he couldn't maintain his tears anymore. "Why are you crying?" He asked, he then noticed the other boy holding his wrist. He saw that it was bloody. He tried to speak but he nearly chocked. "Don't do some thing stupid." He gulped whatever it was. "Don't waste your time saving me, save my brother instead!" Breathing and speaking becAme easier, he reached for his throat. "W-hat was that..?"

"It's something that will keep you alive." The boy touched his lips he could feel the cracked skin but once his finger felt the liquid he brought it to his vision. They widened at the sight of red. 'Blood..?!' "I'm taking you with me. Am I understood? I'll take you both with me." He picked up the boy in the snow, who was though taller was much to light even for a human.

Kamui placed him on his back. "Why are you helping me...?" Kamui remained silent, he searched the area of snow for another figure. Finding a boy identical to the one on his back he couldnt help the passing grievance. 'Yet another set of twins.' He had the twin on his back hold on as tight as possible, he began to carry the other like a bride as he began walking toward the Winterborn Manor. "What is your name." Kamui stated intending to ask. "My name is Y- Fai. It Fai Flowright." Kamui caught his almost slip of the name, he didn't call him out on it however. "I am Kamui Winterborn."

* * *

_When laying with you I could stay there_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

* * *

"'Kamui'? 'Divine Child' I think it may suit you perfectly." Fai whispered drifting of again. "...You don't know me however." Fai gave a small smile. "Even without knowing you, I think it suits you best." Kamui stayed quiet.

"Why are you helping me?" Was Fai's curious whisper. He's head settled at the base of Kamui's neck.

"Because, you and I are similar, I can simply smell it in you." He replied holding on to the other twin. "Tell me what is his name." Referring it the twin his arms. "My brothers name, is Yuui. He's my elder." Fai couldn't recall when he began to doze off maybe when his grip around Kamui's neck grew lax, but he still held on.

* * *

_When laying with you I could stay there_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you's play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When we fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you_

_I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touch your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When we fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

_Oh, no_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

Oruha stood on the stage. The audience applauded her performance. CLOVER was packed but it never felt so empty. Her black dress swayed with her, unlike previous years when her dressing was that nearly for the fashion and her love of black. Now she had meaning to the color. Never has one night meant so much as this. A handful of years ago, just a year from a decade tonight, the child closest to her heart had left taking with him her desire to leave. Replaced with a want for him to stay.

And from her lips she sung her most personally sorrowful song she had. After all why sing a song of parting, if you had never been ready to say good bye.

Take Me

Someplace Far away

Take Me

To A True Elsewhere

My First thought

Take Me

To the Start of Dreams

Take Me

To the end of time

My Last wish

My last thought

And my last wish

So take me

To my bliss

Those in the bar went wild with applause, the song was a fan favorite. They loved the way her voice carried. Even if it lost meaning to her, as long as others got enjoyment.

* * *

"Such a lovely voice..." A blonde young man complemented. His blue eyes gazed fondly at the woman on stage. She hadn't the slightest clue what the kindness she held has done for the unfortunate. The woman beside him, a blond herself raised a Fuchsia painted nail to her blood red dyed lips. Her expression caught between a pout and a smirk. "If she wants to go somewhere, she always can. What does she wait for?" She sat perched on the counter beside the young man. Her coal shaded eyes looking to him expectingly.

"She's just waiting..." He looked to her with a whimsical smile. "Much like we did." She hopped off the counter, running a hand through her hair. He stood as well fixing the strap of her dress which never seemed to stay in place. It was gaining the stray leers of most the men of the bar, it was annoying him. "Your too cute." She cooed cupping on of his cheeks. She went threw the folds of his coat, and pulled out an envelope. "It seems you forgotten something however." She winked. "I didn't forget. I don't want to share." He stuck his tongue at her. "I'm sorry are you offering it?" She asked coyly as she walked away with the envelope, disappearing in one the back rooms of the bar.

"Hey Boss, there's a bouquet here addressed to you." Caldina called to Oruha in her dressing room. She had a cheeky grin. "Maybe it's that Kazuhiko guy! He's totally into ya after all!" Oruha chuckled at Caldina, she too had noted his 'subtle' advances over the course of the year. Taking the bouquet, Caldina left to attend to cleaning the counter. Oruha noticed the flowers were Stargazer Lilies, White Orchids, and one Yellow Rose. Her eyes caught sight of a small envelope.

Her curiosity got the best if her she set down the flowers to open it. She found photos. Her eyes widened and watered as amethyst eyes gazed back at her. His features had matured, he wasn't the nine year old she took care of anymore. He looked sterner, on his lips not a hint of a smile. The next photo was the barest hint of a smirk, it was a slight upturn of the corner of his lip. The next he was a sleep beside another child who resembled him greatly. There was a note behind that picture.

* * *

_We'll take care of him till you meet again. _

_Thank you._

* * *

Tears ran down her face and she couldn't find the care to stop them. She smiled and cling for dear life to the pictures. "Caldina! Bring me a vase with water please? Quickly!"

_'Kamui... When I see you again, I wish to hold you.' _She placed the pictures on her dresser grabbed the flowers, and went looking for Caldina and that vase.

* * *

Author's Note: So Kamui met Fai and Yuui, Oruha has her own part to the chapter as well. Whose that woman? A digi-cookie to whoever can guess? If its confusing than allow me to explain that yes a time skip has occurred. After Fai fell asleep it skipped to nine years later. If you what to know how the nine years went or just skip to Cross Academy and get to it later let me know! :)


End file.
